


Муха в янтаре

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе хочет поговорить с Куроко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муха в янтаре

**Author's Note:**

> постканон - 3й год старшей школы; бархатцы и безысходность

Взгляд Кисе течет по коже расплавленным золотом – светлым, тяжелым, не дающим пошевелиться или вздохнуть. Он следует за Куроко повсюду – даже невидимость не спасает – и тот, помедлив, вздыхает:  
– Кисе-кун, я же не картина.  
– Ты очень красивый, Куроко-ччи, – легко улыбается Кисе, и в изгибе его губ – острый отблеск катаны. Куроко бросает ему мяч и подхватывает со скамейки полотенце.  
– Не мог бы ты сразу перейти к делу, Кисе-кун? Это ведь что-то важное, раз ты проделал такой путь из Канагавы.  
– Ты похож на Акаши-ччи, – жалуется Кисе, сводя брови скорбным домиком. Куроко передергивает плечами – после победы над Ракузаном в первый год старшей школы они с Акаши не обменялись и десятком фраз.  
– Кисе-кун.  
– Мы можем поговорить не здесь? – у Кисе опускаются плечи и темнеет взгляд – уже не золото, но медь. Куроко может по пальцам пересчитать все моменты за прошедшие со дня их знакомства пять лет, когда Кисе был настолько взволнован. Даже озабочен. Матчи с Аомине и то не заставляли его глаза гаснуть. Чего он так боится?  
Данных для анализа слишком мало.  
– Конечно, Кисе-кун. Подожди, пожалуйста, я переоденусь.  
Кисе смотрит на него все время, пока Куроко стягивает с себя насквозь мокрую форму. В зале, по случаю выходного дня, пусто и тихо, каждый шорох оглушает резонансом. Взгляд Кисе жжет солнечным огнем, светлым и опасным в своей привычности. Зазеваешься – и сгоришь, задыхаясь в густом меду.  
Кажется, разговор будет не из приятных.  
– Я готов, – Куроко расправляет воротничок рубашки. – Извини, что заставил ждать.  
– Ничего страшного, – Кисе небрежным броском отправляет мяч в сетчатый ящик. – Я не успел заскучать. Молочный коктейль?  
– Два, если можно.

* * *

– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – спрашивает Куроко, когда первый стакан коктейля подходит к концу, а над столиком на секунду повисает тишина.  
Кисе, еще полминуты назад весело трепавшийся про случаи из тренировок Кайджо, мгновенно замолкает. Куроко из-под ресниц изучает изменения в его мимике: плотно сжавшиеся губы, насупленную морщинку между бровей, сосредоточенный, как перед первым данком игры, прищур светлых глаз. Это завораживает, как и всегда.  
– Я уезжаю, – салфетка под руками Кисе мнется, складывается то в одно оригами, то в другое, пока, наконец, не рвется с тихим треском.  
– Куда?  
– В Европу. Мне предложили контракт параллельно с обучением в одном из их университетов, – Кисе совсем не выглядит счастливым. Скорее – до странного обреченным, будто под дулом пистолета. Куроко даже отставляет в сторону коктейль – на языке скапливается горечь нехорошего предчувствия.  
– Тебе не стоило ради этого тащиться в Токио самому, можно было позвонить или прислать смску, – замечает он, старательно пытаясь не видеть потерянное выражение лица Кисе. Оно непривычное до дрожи, обычно Кисе мастерски управляет своими чувствами и их проявлениями. Научился за столько-то лет рядом с ними. Все они чему-то научились от других.  
– Я не могу просто так приехать к тебе, Куроко-ччи? – лукаво улыбается Кисе, снова спокойно-веселый, будто и не было ничего. Иногда Куроко ему завидует – сам он так и не научился легко отпускать проблемы и тревоги.  
– Конечно, можешь, Кисе-кун, я не имею права тебе что-то запрещать. Но это все равно кажется мне странным. Или ты хотел поговорить о чем-то еще?  
Кисе кивает – художественно растрепанные пряди падают на лицо, закрывая глаза – и вдруг приподнимается, опираясь руками на стол. А в следующую секунду Куроко уже чувствует на своих губах чужие – теплые и сухие. Кисе не настаивает, не пытается углубить поцелуй, но и отстраняться не торопится, и Куроко вдыхает сложную смесь из запахов – одеколон, мыло, молоко и мед. Они застывают в шатком равновесии секунды на три, а потом Кисе торопливо отшатывается, почти падая на стул.  
– Прости, Куроко-ччи. Но я устал держать это в себе.  
В глазах Кисе плещется надежда – тягучий прозрачный янтарь, в котором так легко утонуть беспечной мухе. Куроко даже жаль, что он давным-давно перестал быть таким. Соломинка в пальцах ломается с сухим треском.  
– Ты не должен просить прощения у меня, Кисе-кун. Не в этом случае, – мягко говорит Куроко. – И… Извини, что я не могу ответить тебе тем же.  
– Я так и знал, – улыбка у Кисе вымученно-кривая. – Но попытаться все равно стоило. Не сдаваться до самого конца, да?  
Куроко молча кивает – нужные слова никак не приходят на ум. Достает из кармана деньги и придавливает купюры пустым стаканом, встает. Кисе тоже ничего не говорит, просто наблюдает за сборами – и от этого взгляда Куроко почти физически больно. Даже уход из Тейко дался легче – тогда он мог не смотреть на лица бывших друзей, сейчас не получается не видеть.  
– Твоим светом мог бы стать я, Куроко-ччи? – внезапный вопрос Кисе – как нож в спину. Куроко оборачивается – каждое движение дается с трудом, будто он и правда завяз в янтаре – и пожимает плечами:  
– Мог бы. Но есть ли смысл говорить об этом сейчас, Кисе-кун?  
Кисе не отвечает – незачем. Они оба знают ответ. От двух солнц не бывает одной тени, некоторые мухи не вязнут в янтаре.


End file.
